Seine größte Schwäche
by nilaea
Summary: .:MMAD:. Albus Dumbledore ist der mächtigste Zauberer seiner Zeit...aber auch er hat eine einzige Schwachstelle, eine einzige Schwäche...
1. Chapter 1

_Seine größte Schwäche_

„So, dann können wir ja anfangen."

Moody richtete sich auf und musterte die versammelten Mitglieder des Ordens.

„Eigentlich gibt es heute nur eine Angelegenheit, um die wir uns kümmern müssen: Die morgige Mission.", knurrte er und sah zu Albus und Remus, die auf der anderen Seite des Küchentisches saßen.

„Tonks ist krank und fällt somit aus; somit bleiben nur Dumbledore, Lupin und ich. Zur Not ginge es auch zu dritt, aber mir wäre wohler, wenn sich noch jemand finden ließe."

Eine Weile blieb es still, dann meldete sich McGonagall zu Wort.

„Ich kann mitkommen."

Der Vorschlag erntete zustimmendes Gemurmel, nur eine Person reagierte anders; Moodys rotierendem Auge war nicht entgangen, dass Albus bei ihren Worten zusammengezuckt war und sich seine Miene kaum merklich verdüsterte.

Er beschloss, es zu ignorieren, und wandte sich an Minerva.

„Sehr gut. Wenn niemand etwas dagegen hat, wird Minerva uns begleiten."

Erwartungsvoll huschte sein magisches Auge zu Dumbledore, doch er verzog keine Miene. Moody wusste, dass sich Albus um alle Mitglieder des Ordens sorgte, doch wenn es um Minerva McGonagall ging, hatte er einen deutlichen Schwachpunkt entwickelt.

Moody grummelte und beendete das Treffen. Sogleich erhob sich Molly und fing an, Essen zu kochen.

„Möchte jemand etwas trinken? Ich habe auch noch einen Rest Kuchen von gestern…"

Sirius trat zu der rundlichen Frau und lächelte sie beschämt an.

„Obwohl das hier mein Haus und meine Küche ist, kennst du dich schon jetzt viel besser aus als ich…tut mir Leid, dass ich dir keine bessere Hilfe bin."

Molly drückte ihn kurz an sich und werkelte sofort weiter.

„Unsinn, ich mache das doch gern! Könntest du mir den Topf da hinten reichen…"

Unter Mollys Redeschwall stand Minerva auf und streckte sich, ihre Muskeln waren völlig verspannt. Als sie gerade die Küche verlassen wollte, fing sie Albus´ Blick auf und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

Er starrte sie nachdenklich an, doch in seinen Augen schimmerte deutlich Wut. Verwirrt wandte sie sich ab und blieb im Flur stehen, froh, seinem Blick entkommen zu sein.

* * *

Es war dunkel und Minerva zog ihren Umhang enger um sich. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie sich in Gefahr begeben würde, wenn sie sich für die Mission meldete, aber hier inmitten eines verlassenen Waldes spürte sie ihr Herz in ihren Ohren pochen.

Rechts von ihr lief Lupin; er wirkte genauso angespannt, wie sie sich fühlte.

Ein leises Knacken ließ sie zusammenfahren, doch im dunklen Wald konnte sie mit dem gedimmten Licht des Zauberstabs kaum etwas sehen.

„Hinterhalt!", brüllte Moody plötzlich ein Stück weiter vorne, und Sekunden später flammten bereits die ersten Lichtblitze auf.

Minerva rannte mit Lupin auf die Lichtung und sah Moody und Dumbledore bereits mit fünf schwarz vermummten Gestalten kämpfen. Links von ihr tauchten zwei weitere Todesser auf und Minerva stürzte sich in den Kampf.

Ein Fluch verfehlte sie um Haaresbreite, als sie sich auf einen der Todesser stürzte. Mühsam überwältigte sie den starken Mann mit einigen gezielten Zaubersprüchen und wandte sich dem Nächsten zu, der sie angriff.

Nach einigen Minuten hielt Minerva keuchend inne. Es waren noch drei weitere Todesser aufgetaucht, und Lupin hatte bereits eine stark blutende Wunde am Arm, sodass er nicht mit voller Kraft kämpfen konnte.

Hinzu kamen das schlechte Licht und die Umgebung, die den Kampf so ermüdend machten.

Im letzten Moment sah Minerva aus den Augenwinkeln einen Fluch auf sie zu rasen und warf sich zur Seite. Erleichtert richtete sie sich auf und sah, wie einer der Todesser aus einem Busch trat und seinen Zauberstab auf Dumbledore richtete.

Der Schulleiter kämpfte gegen zwei Todesser und konnte nicht erahnen, was sich hinter seinem Rücken anbahnte. Minerva erfasste die Situation im Bruchteil einer Sekunde und reagierte instinktiv.

Mit einer fast übermenschlichen Anstrengung sprang sie auf und stellte sich zwischen Dumbledore und den Todesser, der genau in diesem Moment einen Fluch abfeuerte. Mit aller Kraft erschuf Minerva einen Schild, doch als der Fluch mit ungeahnter Wucht auf ihre magische Barriere traf, erdröhnte sie und brach entzwei.

Obwohl der Fluch seine tödliche Wirkung an ihrem Schild verloren hatte, traf sie der Rest völlig unvorbereitet und hüllte sie in schwarze Dunkelheit.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

To be continued....ich bin mir wirklich sehr unsicher bei dieser geschichte, keine ahnung ob sich die fortsetzung lohnt....seid ehrlich, wenns nix ist, brauch ichs auch nicht fertig zu schreiben :)

Und wer bis hierher gekommen ist: Danke danke danke fürs lesen! *kekse verteil*


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore spürte die Magie hinter seinem Rücken vibrieren und wandte sich um. Das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, erschütterte ihn in seinen Grundfesten: Minerva lag regungslos auf dem Boden, der Todesser stand noch immer mit erhobenem Zauberstab da, offensichtlich genauso überrumpelt wie er selbst.

In diesem Moment ließ Albus seiner Wut freien Lauf und erschuf eine gewaltige Schockwelle, die alle Todesser zu Boden gingen ließ. Moody nutzte sofort den kurzen Vorteil und besiegte zwei der noch kämpfenden Todesser; der Rest rappelte sich auf und floh.

Schwer atmend schleppte sich Lupin in die Mitte der Lichtung, und auch Moody trat zu Dumbledore.

„Ist sie…", setzte Lupin tonlos an, verstummte jedoch.

„Sie atmet noch, wir müssen sie ins Hauptquartier bringen.", knurrte Moody und hob Minervas Zauberstab auf.

Albus starrte noch immer bewegungslos auf die reglose Gestalt, und erst als Moody ihn anstieß, zuckte er zusammen und apparierte mit den anderen zurück nach London.

* * *

Minerva schlug die Augen auf und seufzte leise. Ihr Körper schmerzte bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung, und ihr Kopf dröhnte vor Kopfschmerzen. Was war nur passiert? Warum hatte sie solche Schmerzen? Plötzlich kam die Erinnerung an die Mission auf einen Schlag zurück und sie stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen.

„Albus!"

Die schnelle Bewegung verursachte so starke Schmerzen, dass ihr übel wurde. Erst als sie eine leise Stimme hörte, gelang es ihr, sich abzulenken.

„Ganz ruhig, Minerva, du musst dich ausruhen."

Remus saß in einem Sessel und musterte sie besorgt. Minerva sah sich vorsichtig um und merkte, dass sie im Hauptquartier war und auf einer Couch lag.

„Aber was ist mit…", setzte sie an, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen.

„Dumbledore geht es gut, keine Sorge. Dank deiner schnellen Reaktion hast du größeren Schaden verhindert…Zumindest bei ihm."

Sie richtete sich langsam auf, sodass sie sich schließlich mit einem Seufzen in eine aufrechte Position bringen konnte.

„Ist noch jemand verletzt? Wie geht es deinem Arm?"

Er winkte ab.

„Das war nur ein Kratzer, den anderen geht es gut. Aber du hast dir ernsthafte Verletzungen zugezogen...Dumbledore war wirklich aufgebracht."

Minerva sah ihn fragend an.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Remus schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.

„Als er sah, dass du am Boden lagst…es war komisch, es war als würde die Luft vibrieren. In diesem Moment wusste ich, warum Du-weißt-schon-wer ihn fürchtet…Moody meinte, er hätte noch nie so viel Magie von einem einzelnen Zauberer gespürt. Aber immerhin ist es auch Albus Dumbledore, nicht wahr?", schloss er mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Minerva wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Tür zu ihrer Linken aufging und Albus eintrat. Remus stand sogleich auf und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

Nachdem er den Raum verlassen hatte, trat Albus vor das Fenster und schwieg; er hatte sie noch kein einziges Mal angesehen.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er schließlich tonlos.

„Gut soweit."

„Lüg mich nicht an!", entfuhr es ihm, und Minerva zuckte zusammen.

„Aber Albus, was…"

„Kannst du mir sagen, was das sollte? Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?", unterbrach er sie wütend.

Minerva schluckte und suchte nach einer Antwort.

„Ich wollte dir helfen, es…"

Sie verstummte schlagartig als er herum schnellte und sie wütend anfunkelte.

„Du hilfst mir nicht gerade, wenn du dich fast umbringst. Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn du gar nicht erst mitgekommen wärst!"

Stille senkte sich über den Raum, noch nie hatte er in so einem Ton mit ihr geredet. Noch immer kochend vor Zorn drehte sich Albus um und verließ den Raum.

* * *

TBC...danke fürs lesen! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Es tut mir sooooo Leid dass es so lange gedauert hat, bin im Abi-Wahnsinn und hab da leider immer weniger Zeit für die schönen Dinge des Lebens....vielen vielen Dank an euch alle, die ihr so lieb reviewt habt!!! Ohne euch wäre diese Geschichte wohl nicht weiter gegangen, deshalb widme ich sie jetzt euch :)

* * *

Minerva stand vor dem Fenster und sah gedankenverloren auf das weite Schulgelände unter ihr. Seit Albus vor zwei Tagen das Hauptquartier des Ordens verlassen hatte, hatten sie kein einziges Wort miteinander gewechselt.

Seufzend wandte sie sich ab und ließ sich auf ihre Couch sinken. Es tat ihr Leid, Albus derart aufgebracht zu haben, auch wenn sie ihre Reaktion nicht als falsch empfand. Doch das Schlimmste war, dass er sie so völlig ignorierte und sich nicht mal nach ihrem Befinden erkundigte…

Einzelne Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und mit einem Schluchzen vergrub sie ihren Kopf in ihre Hände.

Erst ein leises Klopfen riss sie aus ihrer Starre; während sie sich hastig die nassen Spuren aus dem Gesicht wischte stand sie auf und öffnete ihre Tür.

Ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus, als sie sah, wer vor ihr stand.

„Hast du einen Moment Zeit?", fragte Albus leise und unsicher. Minerva nickte und machte Platz, um ihn einzulassen.

Anstatt sich hinzusetzen blieb Albus stehen und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken. Er setzte gerade an, als er stockte und sie genauer musterte.

„Hast du geweint?"

Minerva spürte erneute Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen und flüchtete sich in eine Abwehrreaktion.

„Und wenn es so wäre?", gab sie gereizt zurück und bedauerte es im gleichen Moment, als Albus den Kopf senkte und leise seufzte.

„Minerva, ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen, es war nicht richtig dich so anzufahren. Aber ich muss dich etwas fragen, und ich möchte eine ehrliche Antwort."

Langsam hob er den Blick und sah ihr leichtes Nicken. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug setzte er leise an.

„Warum hast du dich zwischen mich und den Todesser gestellt?"

Minerva zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, sie hatte mit etwas anderem gerechnet; für sie war es klar.

„Um dich zu schützen."

Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Du hättest sterben können, und ich bin mir sicher, dass du die Gefahr kanntest."

„Ja."

„Und warum hast du es dann getan?", brauste er auf.

Minerva schloss die Augen, wie sollte sie es erklären? Wie sollte sie ihm sagen, dass sie jederzeit für ihn sterben würde, weil sie ihn mehr als ihr eigenes Leben liebte?

„Weil du mein bester Freund bist."

Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, weil es ganz genau wusste, wie viel mehr er für sie war.

„Muss ich dann meine Freundschaft zu dir beenden?"

Minerva riss entsetzt die Augen auf und starrte ihn fassungslos an. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein…

„Was…was meinst du?"

„Ich muss wissen, dass du dich nicht ständig in unkalkulierbare Gefahr begibst…ich brauche dich als meine Stellvertreterin, Hogwarts braucht dich…"

„Aber…du kannst nicht ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, ich meine….", stammelte sie, noch immer in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert, dass er die Freundschaft beenden könnte.

Er sah sie traurig, aber bestimmt an.

„Wenn das der Grund für dein gefährliches Verhalten war…"

Sein Satz hing so unheilschwer im Raum, dass Minerva sich für einen kurzen Moment abwandte und ihre Hand auf ihren Mund presste, um nicht laut zu schluchzen.

Er hatte sie in eine Ecke gedrängt, sie musste ihm den wahren Grund für ihre Reaktion sagen, wenn sie nicht seine Freundschaft verlieren wollte. Mit größter Mühe gelang es ihr, ihre Fassung wiederzugewinnen, sodass sie sich wieder ihm zuwenden konnte.

In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen, doch sie zwang sich, in seine eisblauen Augen zu sehen.

„Ich…ich würde jederzeit für dich sterben, Albus…", flüsterte sie.

Er sah sie mit einem Ausdruck an, den sie nicht definieren konnte.

„Aber warum, Minerva, warum?"

„Weil…ich dich liebe."

Ihre Stimme brach und sie konnte ein paar Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Albus´ Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er ihre Worte hörte, und er trat einen Schritt zurück.

Minerva schluchzte leise auf, sie hatte mit solch einer Reaktion gerechnet, deshalb hatte sie ihm nie etwas gesagt…und es hätte auch so bleiben müssen.

„Minerva, ich…wie kannst du nur…", stammelte er unsicher.

Eine Weile blieb es still, dann gelang es ihr, unter Tränen zu antworten.

„Es…tut mir Leid, aber ich…ich kann nichts dagegen tun…"

Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Minerva in seinen Augen etwas aufblitzen zu sehen, was sie an die Liebe erinnerte, die sie für ihn empfand….doch der Moment war so schnell vorbei, dass sie sich geirrt haben musste.

Albus räusperte sich leise und blinzelte einige Male, bis er erneut sprach.

„Vielleicht wäre es dann besser, wenn wir uns nicht mehr so oft alleine sehen…es geht einfach nicht, Minerva, das verstehst du sicher…"

Hunderte von Tränen rollten über ihr Gesicht als sie zaghaft nickte.

„Ich wusste, dass es nie etwas zwischen uns geben würde…"

Albus senkte den Kopf und trat an ihre Tür. Als er hindurchtrat und sie hinter sich zuziehen wollte, hörte er sie noch etwas hinzufügen.

„Ich wusste, dass du mich nie lieben könntest…"

Er schloss die Tür und lehnte seine Stirn mit einem herzzerreißenden Seufzer dagegen. Nun liefen auch ihm stumme Tränen über die Wangen, als er anfing, zu zittern.

„Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich liebe…."

Sein Flüstern verhallte ungehört im stillen Gang.

~It was never meant to be~

* * *

Bitte sagt mir, ob es euch gefällt....


End file.
